Sadie's Secret
by annabethapplejack
Summary: Hey guys! This is Riya and this is my first story. I will be uploading a chapter every week. At the start of the story there will be some more info. I hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1: Violet's POV

**Sadie's Secret **

_I do not own any of the characters except Violet, Orangeblossom and Sadie. By the way I'm 10 and if you don't believe I wrote this, it's because I'm gifted (check out my profile for more info!)_

_Chapter 1: Violet's POV_

My short purple-and-blue mane drifted in the breeze. I pushed my dark brown body faster, determined to win. But with her tall and strong legs, my best friend Orangeblossom streaked before me and across the finish line. I skidded to a halt at the finish, out of breath.

''Wanna do that again?'' she asked, her light cocoa legs trembling in excitement and her tail shaking.

''Um, I think I'll pass. I'm gonna go check on my garden,'' I replied quickly. Once was more than enough for me. Orangeblossom rolled her eyes and bounced off, her horn glinting in the sun. I turned around and prepared my wings…wait. What was I doing? I hated flying even though I was a pegasus. I was horrible at it and I preferred to be down on the ground with my plants. I loved gardening and was pleased to show off my violet cutie mark, matching my name. I trotted steadily until I reached Sparklewing Cottage (don't ask). I walked around the house and into my garden.

It was looking better than ever. Pansies and dandelions grew on my left and roses and buttercups grew on my right. There were apple trees, orange trees and pear trees with violets growing around them. But standing near the tree was…Sadie! I ran towards my unicorn sister. Once I reached her, I began shouting.

'' What are you doing?! I told you not to come into my garden!'' I yelled.

''I'm just studying the plants,'' Sadie replied, cool and calm. I really HATE my sister. She was so bossy and demanding and such a show-off. She was always commenting on her perfect brown hair and silky cappuccino coloured mane and her amazing magic skills…well, I suppose she had a right to brag about the last one. She had magic practice with Twilight Sparkle every Wednesday and she was starting to get really good. But she was never satisfied, always wanting to know more…

''Violet?!"

I snapped back into reality. Sadie was standing in front of me. Her hindquarters were high in the air, showing her cutie mark (a book of rules).

''It's time for bed,'' she reminded. That was one thing I most hated about her. She treated me like a little kid.

''It's only half past seven!'' I protested, but of no avail. I stomped up to my room and flopped down onto my bed. Angrily I pulled the covers over myself and drifted into sleep, Sadie's smug face haunting my dreams.


	2. Chapter 2: Sadie's POV

_Authors Note_

_Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, I had other commitments which slowed down the process of writing and posting.I also apologize for this chapter being shorter than the last one, but it is essential for the story and once things begin to happen the chapters will be longer. Reviews and Favorites are much appreciated. And I have also come up with a little catchphrase for me to use on FanFiction:_

_You keep reading, I'll keep writing!_

_-Riya_

**Chapter 2: Sadie's POV**

Ugh. My little sister is soooo irritating. Can't she see that I'm only looking out for her? Young ponies need their rest.

I continued my important study of the plants. After around half an hour,I had found many interesting features and my hunger for knowledge was satisfied. Pushing my beautiful (if I do say so myself) caramel-brown mane out of my eyes, I got up and trotted inside. Once I reached my bedroom, I climbed into my bed and pulled a book out of my drawer. I always read a few chapters of How to Be a Good Queen before bed. It had some great information for me to use in the future when I would become Queen of Equestria. After 20 minutes of reading, I turned off all the lights with my magic and pulled the covers over me. Tomorrow was time for practice with Twilight. With happy thoughts, I fell asleep.

The session had gone well. Twilight showed me how to do the wing spell, enabling myself or others to fly for a short amount of time. I bade goodbye to her and exited the giant library. As I walked through the paved cobble streets, I spotted a colourful poster on the wall. I looked at it closely, and somewhere in the back of my mind a plan was unfolding. I flashed a smile. I knew exactly what I was going to do today.


	3. Chapter 3: Violet's POV

Chapter 3: Violet's P.O.V

I waited huffily at the counter at the cake shop. I still couldn't believe that my sister would just march into my garden like that. She was such a pain! Suddenly, a pink head that wore a big smile popped up from behind the counter with a purple and pink cupcake balanced precariously on her nose.

"Here's your order!" the pink pony said happily.

"Thanks, Pinkie Pie." I replied politely, taking a bite of my cupcake. "Say, could you drop a batch of these over at Sparklewing Cottage later today?"

"Okie dokie lokie!" said Pinkie Pie.

Smiling, I walked out of the shop. As I trotted on, I spotted a pretty brown pony over by the wall, staring at a poster intently. As I looked closer, I realized it was my sister! I jumped behind the nearest dustbin and peered up over the top, like a spy from _Spy Ponies. _I watched on as my sister galloped away, looking satisfied. Once Sadie was out of sight, I ducked out from my hiding place and looked at the poster. It had a picture of a sinister looking blue pony with a light blue and white mane, performing amazing magic. I squinted to read the small text.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie. Come learn from the greatest," I read slowly. I gulped. I had a bad feeling about this.


	4. Chapter 4: Sadie's POV

I looked around. The tent was dark with eerie lights coming from dim gold lanterns. The tent itself was a bright navy with golden stars patterned. I shifted impatiently. When was Trixie gonna come out? Suddenly, the curtains swished open. A grumpy looking pony stepped out, her blue and white mane considerably ruffled.

"Whaddya want?" the pony snapped.

"Are you...are you Trixie?" I asked uneasily.

"That's me. You here for a magic show? That's 20 bits." Trixie replied.

"Actually, that's not why I'm here." I looked around nervously, then leant in closer."Promise you won't tell Celestia, or Luna, or anyone?"

Trixie gave an evil grin. "Nothing I love better than a good secret. I promise. Now tell me,"

I took a big breath. "Alright...I wanna take over Equestria." I whispered.

Trixie jumped up, her eyes flashing.

I panicked. Was she mad? Would she tell?

"No, I won't tell. A promise is a promise," Trixie assured me.

"How..how did you know what I was thinking?" I gasped.

"Hmmph. A simple spell. You can learn much more than that from me. In fact, I'm completely in agreement with your plan." she snorted.

"You..you are?" I gave myself a mental face palm. Why was I so nervous? She's like you. She wont tell.

"Yup. Tell you what, I'll give you coaching and help you become the ruler of Equestria on one condition."

"What?" I gulped.

"You have to make me the next in line for the throne. Promise?" Trixie smiled mischievously.

" I..I promise." I stammered.

"Not like that. Repeat after me: I promise to make Trixie heir to the throne when I take over Equestria." she commanded.

I repeated it slowly.

"Good. We begin tomorrow. Same place, same time." she informed promptly, before trotting away.

I turned and walked out of the tent. I galloped home at full speed. I could trust her, right? She'd help me. But despite my confident reassurances, a trickle of doubt was gnawing at the back of my mind. I remembered her power-hungry face and her wish. Would she really help me or would she eventually take over herself? Well, it was too late for regret. I had to go through with this. I galloped homewards, putting all thoughts of magic and Trixie out of my mind and simply enjoying the refreshing evening breeze.


	5. Writers Block!

Hey guys,

sorry but there's no new update this week! I've got writers block, working out what Violets gonna do now she's found out. Anyways, while I'm recovering, check out my new MLP story, Apples and Muffins! It's a Derpy Hooves and Bug Mac shipping. Thanks for understanding!


End file.
